trapped
by lyloo0145
Summary: Liz, doctor John Watson's secretary, get kidnapped by the criminal mastermind Jim Moriarty but why ? what moriarty could possibly need from someone this ordinary ?
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, it has been ages since the last time i tried to create a fanfiction, today i decided to try, mostly because of the boredom but there another reason, i have a best friend who has been writting some great stuff here on ,we have been friends for many years now (like since were teenager and trust me that was a long time ago) and she recently took up the pen (the keyboard) again after a break. she is an amazing writter, and she inspire me in so many ways!

I encourage you to go check what the great Mary. J Anna do!

I don't own the character of sherlock or the universe of sir Arthur Conan Doyle (or Steven Moffat) and i don't make money with it. you should also know that english in not my first language, i'm actually french but i love to work on my english.

Enjoy the ride !

I'm not a morning person, for as far as I could remember it has always been my least favourite moment of the day. As a child, it was hard no matter how early I went to bed I would feel the the same tiredness every time i would get out of the warmth of the bed.

But anyway, I still have to get to work, need the money to pay the bills!

I got out and went straight to the coffee machine to make myself a warm cuppa to get the energy I needed.

As I was taking the first sip and feeling the warm liquid going down my throat I felt better already, more awake and almost ready to start the day.

After my coffee I went straight to the shower and then get dressed thinking already of what was the program of the day.

I work as a medical secreterary for Dr who was married to the lovely Mary Watson. Together they had a beautiful baby called Rosamund and formed a happy family. I loved my job and the person I worked with. I know that Dr Watson sometimes resolves crimes with the famous detective consultant Sherlock Holmes. He even has a blog about his aventures with Sherlock.

Feeling like walking, I decided to skip the subway today, the weather was nice enough, we could feel the air getting warmer and warmer everyday , summer was almost there and I couldn't be happier. I even put my favourite white summer dress. I got out my headphones and put some nice music.

As I arrived in front of the door searching for the keys of the office in my purse, I just could hear the music in my ears.

Suddenly before I even realised anything, I was on the ground feeling a huge pain on the side of my head, I didn't have the time to try to touch it to assess the damage because someone was taking me on their shoulder and then everything went black.

When I woke up the first thing I felt was the huge pain in my head. As I was opening my eyes, I realised room I was in was all dark. My hands seemed to be tied with handcuffs but I couldn't really figure them out because of the obsurity. I couldn't see anything. My fear was rising. My heartbeat was accelerating. Sweat was running down my back. Then I heard noises – footsteps, a voice, the creaking of a door until someone eventually turned on the light.

A men was standing there. He had dark hair, dark eyes and a dark suit.

« Hi there. How is everything doing»? He asked calmy.

What the hell was happening here? Did this dude just ask me how i was doing? He was likely to be my kidnapper and yet he was talking to me like I was his bloody neighbour!

« Don't worry about your head right now... I'm sure it's gonna be okay. Now let's talk, I have some questions for you, miss Liz.»

How the hell did he know my fucking name ? Oh I'm stupid... of course he knew your bloody name... he just kidnapped you !

He started to walk in my direction, I could picture him more precisely now, from his black eyes to his outfit - he was so well dressed that he might just be some businessman with a family, caring even, but in his eyes I could sense something else. Something dark. Pure madness. He was gazing at me, immobile, with his hands in his pockets.

«Do you work with Dr John watson?» He asked.

I could't answear, I was speachless, I couldn't even look at him, I had never been so scared in my life. All I was able to do was telling myself these creepy words - « I'm gonna fucking die»

He started to laugh. An evil and mad laugh that was echoing all over the room. After a short while, he suddenly stopped and his expression changed.

«ANSWER ME YOU BITCH!» he shouted as he was grabbing my throat to the point I was unable to breathe anymore. I tried to answer but the words couldn't get out of my mouth.

I managed to answer a «Y...e...s yes» and then he grabbed me even harder and finally pushed me onto the floor like a mere puppet. I fell hard and hit my head again which was already painful from the stroke he gave me earlier.

«We can't possibly talk today» he said in a very calm voice again, almost friendly. It was like he never had a moment of madness, he was now a completely different man.

«Come on, let's go somewhere elese» and he helped me to get up, i could hardly walk so he carried me in his arms like Superman.

«We are gonna take care of those handcuffs, you're gonna be just fine. After all, if you die, you would be useless to me» he said in a sweet voice, like we was talking to a child. I couldn't believe what i was hearing, the change of his attitude was unbelievable. That person was insane.

We arrived in a really nice room, it was all blue. There was a nice fireplace, and a huge king sized bed. In different circumstances it could have been the most beautiful room I had ever seen.

There was also a door which led to a bathroom and he took me there. He made me sit on a chair and went to the furniture to search for a box full of meds. He started to clean up all of my wounds with alcohol. It stinked but i decided not to say anything, afraid to make him angry again. When it was all done he put me on the bed.

«Now you can rest a bit. But let me warn you...» his eyes went even darker than ever as he was saying these last words... «don't even try to get away or i-will-end-you».

Before I could take a breath he was gone. /


	2. the devil wear westwood

**chapter 2: The devil wear Westwood**

**Enjoy **

The next day, I opened my eyes, still not recovered from the injury on my head and wondered where was I. After a look around the room, I suddenly remembered the event of the previous day. My breath and heartbeat accelerated, I jumped on my feet running straight to the door, but once I was there, about to open it, I just stopped, thinking maybe that was not really a wise idea to try to get out. Or perhaps it was even impossible.

The man who kept me here was probably smarter than that.

As I was standing there thinking about what the next step to do should be, someone opened the door. I jumped out and let a light scream escape from my mouth.

There was a man standing there, he was tall, really tall, in a black suit and black shades. He also had blonde hair.

«Come on, follow me now» He said. I didn't want to take the risk of making him upstet as he could easely got me K.O in a second. So I did as I was told.

We walked a long corridor. It was beautiful house -probably a huge one- full of works of art, statues and paintings. Apart from being a crazy criminal, that man seemed to have some taste.

We finnaly arrived into a large dining room with the longest table I had ever seen. It was also full of food, the place was warm and well decorated, the man from yesterday was there, sit at the table, drinking coffee. Even in this awful situation I realised I was craving for it.

«Want some?» He asked nonchalantely. What the hell ? I just couldn't skip the morning coffee, I would drive crazy if I did.

«Here, take a sit there» I did as he said and someone appeared from nowere to pour me a cup. I started drinking it, savouring it, like it was the last cup of my life, which was, let's face it, highly possible.

«So now are you ready to anwer my questions?» he asked

«Yes». Did i really have the choice?

«Do you or do you not work for John Watson?»

«I do»

«What do you do for him?»

«I'm his secretary»

«Do you know that John watson is Sherlock Holmes's little pet?»

«I'm sorry, his what?»

«HIS PET!»

«Err, I mean I didn't know that … I just know that ...Dr Watson helps out Sher...».

Before I could finish my sentense he burst into laughther. After a while he sighed.

«Yeah, anyway.»

He stood up of his chair and went into my direction, slowly walking , the closer he was, the more scared I was.

«Do they talk around you?»

«Hum, what do you mean?»

«Do you have any information about what Sherlock does? The cases they are working on?»

Oh I did, I knew some vague stuff about their cases. Sometimes we talked

about them with Mary and the doc, we would have some tea and laugh about Doc's blog. That man, no matter who he was, was probably up to no good, I guessed he probably wanted to do some bad stuff and Sherlock must have been on his way, there were no way i would say a thing to that man. I didn't know anything specific anyway. I realised that I had been silent for too long now and I was right cause his fist suddenly hit the table in a strong noise echoing around the room.

«No not really. They are pretty secret about that. » I finally anwsered»

«Are you sure?» I could feel that we was loosing his patience .

«Yes I am»

He went down on me to get close to my face, looking straight into my eyes. I could see all his rage on it when he understood that I would not say a thing to him. I stared at his face again, drowning myself into his darkness, but all of sudden I found myself out of air, his hand was around my neck hurting me like hell. Tears were escaping from my eyes, I was suffocating.

«NOW YOU GONNA ANSWER ME! OR YOU ARE DEAD! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU ARE NOTHING!»

He finally let go but not without throwing me on the floor, hitting my whole face onto it. At this point I wondered how I could have still been alive alive.

«Now can you just tell me what you FUCKING know?»

«I know nothing»

«LIAR!»

I managed to get up and lost my patience, I was gonna die anyway so I looked at him in the eyes and screamed at the top of my lungs. My whole body was shaking with rage.

«I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!»

He looked at me, with a weird expression on his face, like he was pretending to be surprised.

«Ouuuuh are you bold now? Little puppy is ENRAGED? He burst again into laughter. He approached closer to me than ever, I could feel his breathing on my skin. My heart was beating faster than it ever had.

«It's fine, you know, I know who you are. I know _all_ of your little secrets, really _dirty_ secrets, that even your friends aren't aware of.

«What secrets?» I asked. What could he possibly know about me than even my friends didn't? The more I thought about it the more I realised that man was probably more than just a criminal. He seemed to know more about myself than i thought.

«Your lover, I know who he is» he said in a singsong voice. Damn... beside being some kind of criminal mastermind he was clearly crazy too.

«I don't have any lover, I'm single»

He brought his lips next to my ears and, in a very calm voice, whispered something I thought nobody would ever say.

«Little John Watson, I know you are in looove with him...you little slut.»

«John doesn't know anything about that and he never will.» I said very calmy trying to keep a cool mind even if I understood that he probably knew everything about my life. He took a step back and said :

«Yes I know that, but that doesn't change the fact that you have _feelings (_he said that word with pure disgsut)for him and if you don't give the information you have ...little John will no longer be.» he said really slowly, like we was really enjoying it and wanted to take time to enjoy every word, showing off of all his power.

He knew what my weak point was and he was definitely gonna use it.

I knew my feelings for John were wrong and useless, but I just couldn't erase them, all I could do was to pretend that they didn't exist, and hope that one day they would fade away, until they eventually disappear. He could do nothing to me, but I would do anything for John not to get hurt. Cliché, I knew, but I couldn't help it.

But what was his plan exactly ? Why did he need information about Sherlock and his cases ? Why couldn't he just put some fucking bug in his flat?

As I was lost in my thoughts he got closer to me again

«Since you don't want to talk, i'm gonna give you a chance to reddeem yourself. See, I'm evil that's for sure … but I can be reasonable sometimes»

«I have another idea for you, and I'm afraid that if you don't cooperate, well, you know what could happen...»

«I'm listening»

«I'm gonna let you go. But not without a bug obviously... you will be my little puppet» he said while carressing my cheek. He really seemed to enjoy the situation.

Of course, I should have guessed it. That is not a nice thing to do, but that's better than letting John die.

That also could be a chance to try to give a warning to Sherlock and protect everyone. For sure I would probably not be able to say anything about my situation once oustide, that would probably be too risky, but yet I had time to think about it, for now I decided to agree.

«Fine I will do anything to get your information, as long as you don't hurt John»

«Oh you see, I knew we would finally get along you and I!» he shouted apparently thrilled.

He took my hand in his, and he softly kissed it to close our deal. I felt my skin burn at his contact, and felt myself blushing in embarassement.

«If you don't fail, everything's gonna be just fine and I will not have to tell my snipers to kill everyone» I had goosbumps at these words.

«Oh silly me I did not even introduced myself, how rude I am » he handed me his hand.

«Jim Moriarty, to serve you»


	3. Chapter 3 It's on

**Bonsoir, je viens aujourd'hui vous poster le chapitre 3!**

** j'en avais déjà parlé ici mais je reviens vous le redire en français, j'ai une amie qui écrit sur depuis des années et qui publie de magnifiques récits. Elle répond au pseudo de Mary J Anna, je vous encourage vivement d'aller voir ce qu'elle fait. **

**MUSIC I LISTENED WHEN I WROTE THIS CHAPTER : Freak By Lana Del Rey **

**chapter 3 It's on**

I stayed there, staring at his hand, shoked. The one who was supposed to be dead?. I knew I had seen that face somewhere ! How did I not recognize him before? He did have a different haircut but ... how the hell did he fake his death?

«Surprised?» He asked, thrilled of the dramatic effect he just caused.

«How did you.. ?.»

«That's a story for another time sweety, trust me I would looove to tell you»

I finally decided to shake his hand unsure of what was going to happen next.

«But there's something I don't understand, you are Jim Moriarty the only consulting criminal, why do you need me? Don't you have enough power? It seemed like you took a risk there, I'm sure there is a safer and an easier way to get what you want»

He approached closer, a smirk on his face.

«Humm I love how you talk about me, that's just hot» I rolled my eyes but then hoped he did not notice.

He went on.

«Yeah of course I could do it myself, but you see that would be soooo BORING! I just love to take risks, plus I know that you will be a good girl, you are so _insignificant,_ invisible, nobody cares about you especially Sherlock, he will not notice anything»

«Well thank you, that's always nice to hear compliments» I laughed.

«You're welcome»

«So when do we start? How is this gonna work exactly?» I asked.

«Oh Darling I love when you are impatient, Seb is gonna plan your task, but you need to remember...» he looked deeply into my eye and continued «...No funny business, dont try to tell anything to anyone, and act normally» he warned.

«Fine» I answered, trying not to roll my eyes.

«I count on you now, Liz» he said in a soft voice. Then he came closer to my cheek, I could smell his expensive perfume, and slightly kissed it, making me shiver.

«I'm out now ! Seb, take care of her byyyyye !»I watched him leave the room in disbelief. How the hell did I manage to put myself into this mess?

Yesterday I was living a nice and quiet life -we could even say boring- but i kinda like my boring life. Yes there was some flaws like being in love -and work- with a married man. But now, i was just doomed, with no way out.

«Here's your phone, send a text to Dr Watson to apologise about your absence of yesterday by pretending a cold or something. Then you're gonna have a shower, after that, I will fill you up with your task and give you all of the equipement. Here there a clean outfit, I believe this is your size»

I took the clothes and gazed at them. That was a pretty nice dress, I wonder who chose it. He then took me back to the door of the previous room.

«Knock when you are done» he said.

I entered the bedroom and directly went to the door who led to the bathroom. My feet were treading the cold floor. I took a look around me, it was a beautiful bathroom with a shower, a bathtub and a Jacuzzi. Was I in a freaking castle or what?

I approached the huge mirror. I had to admit that I have looked better... my white dress was ruined and torn. My hair was messy and dirty, my blue eyes were now red and tired with dark rings under them. I had bruises here and there and some dry blood was on my hair and face too.

I took all of my clothes off and decided to use the shower. I turned on the water, and as the hot liquid was running down on my painful muscles,I immediately started crying, thinking about John, about everyone else. If I failed, it would be my fault. But I couldn't accept this mission, I needed to find a way to warn sherlock without Moriarty noticing it.

I stayed there under the warm water trying to find a way to fix this mess. I needed Sherlock. He can be rude for sure but damn he was so smart, if only I could have had his brain, I would have found a solution within a minute.

I tried to find the courage to get out of the shower and get dressed. When I finally did, I put a towel around my body and then started staring at my reflection.

I still looked miserable, How am I supposed to hide everything to everyone with a head like this?

«Im gonna need a tone of make up» I muterred, annoyed. I looked around and I saw a note on one of the furniture. Intrigued, I took of the small piece of paper and read it.

«All you need to fix your pretty face can be found in the blue box»

I looked at the word in disbelief. How did it get here? Moriarty was so dramatic.

I opened the cabinet and found a blue box indeed. Inside there was a lot of expensive cares and make up. All I needed to « fix my pretty face ».

I suddenly remembered my the blow I received on my head. I tried to touch it, it was painful but there was no visible bump.

I began covering my bruise with a lot of foundation and powder. When it was done I added some blush on my cheeks to look more alive and then some mascara. At the end I looked almost normal. I got dressed.

Afterwards I returned to Sebastian. He explained my mission and I tried to listen as carefully as possible looking for some flaws in it but I didn't find any.

«We will always know where you are. At work or at home are the only places you are alowed to be, we will get you the things you need. you will be constantly spied on, so don't try anything stupid.»

«Obviously»

«Put this on your eyes» and he handed me a heandband.

«What? What's this? I thought I was going home !»

«Well we can't just let you go like that, you don't even know where you are and this is gonna stay that way. i'm gonna drive you home but you will wear this and be quiet, just remember you are lucky to be alive.»

I did as I was told and put it on, covering my eyes. He guided me to the car and drived me home.

When I was in front of my doorway I looked at Seb and said :

«Thanks and bye, I guess...» I said awkwardly

«Don't fail» he said before returning into his car. I watched him leave, rested there for a minute before I decided to go inside my small flat.

I opened my door and, seeing my place after all the horrible events was odd, and felt like a dream. I was home, but not really. Everything felt different.

I walked around the small living room while touching every objet, every furniture, every painting. Everything seemed surreal.

I sat on my bed, took my phone out of my pocket to check it out.

«No message» I sighed, feeling more alone than ever. I just could't tell anything to anyone, one word from me and John would be dead, I didn't want that to happen. I thought about Rose, Mary... Even Sherlock would kill me if something happened to John by my fault.

My eyes were caught by the picture on my bedside table, I took it and looked upon the faces inside the frame. My eyes burning, I felt a tear running down my cheek, until it crushed on the glass.

«What should I do now?» I said out loud barely touching the letters graved on the frame on which were written the words :

«James and Alice. Eternal love»

John was the only one I had left now.

I took a deep breath , dried my tears away with the back of my hand , stood up and went to the bathroom.

I prepared myself a hot bath. I still felt dirty after the shower i took back there.

I submerged my whole body in the hot water and let my mind wander, until, inevitably i started to think about tomorow, feeling a knot in my stomach. I put my hands on each side of my head to try to calm down. I had to be strong. To be normal, to be invisible.

I got out the bathtub, and went to put on my pyjamas and went straight to bed, falling almost immediatly asleep.

The next morning, i woke up before my alarm even ring, feeling determined. I drank my coffee, and got ready. I did the same make up than yesterday and it was believable, no more trace of the bruise. My head was still hurting so i took some painkillers. Finally I took the bug Seb gave me and put it in my purse.

Once at the front door of the medical office, I took a deep breath to give me strenght and faked my smile as much as possible. John was already there making himself some tea.

«Hi John!» I saluted

«Oh ! Hi Liz, feeling better today?» He asked.

«Oh yeah much better. Sorry again» I aswered and took place on my desk.

«Are you sure? Why you did not come and consult me? You look pale» He asked, worried.

«Oh it was just a cold really and my throat was hurting, I just needed to rest and to drink a lot of tea, that's all, really»

«When is the next appointement?» he asked.

«In 15 minutes»

«Okay then come here let me check you out, come on» he said determined.

«Oh really there's no need to...» I was panicking.

«Come on, I'm your doctor» He smiled and i smiled back, feeling awkward.

«Okay then ...» We went to the exam room and I sat on the table.

He began by checking out my throat .

«Say ahhh, humm, yeah it's looking good»

He then took out his stethoscope to check my heart.

«Can you lift your shirt?» He asked. I started blushing but I nodded and took it off, and shivered when the cold material touched my skin. Our eyes suddenly met, he smiled and I felt my heart beating faster. But thank god, he did not seem to notice.

«Okay, everything looks fine !»

«You see, I'm alright! Okay lets get to work now» I went back to my desk in a hurry, relieved.

The rest of the day was fine, so fine and normal that I almost forgot that i had actually a mission, a mission i hoped to fail. I had no desire to help Moriarty. Sherlock rarely showed up there, I would probably never succeed to record anything about their cases. I caught myself dreaming about Moriarty letting me go. That story still did not make any sense...

At the end of the day I hugged John goodbye, maybe a little stronger than usual and he seemed to have noticed because he looked at me surprised.

«Is everything okay, Liz?» he asked, sounding worried about me.

«Yeah everything's fine ! Have a good night John, see you tomorow» I then left without saying another word.

**_ to be continued _**

**_would love your feeback ! _**


	4. Chapter 4 Drowning

**Hello there here is the Chapter 4 !**

_MUSIC I LISTENED WHEN I ROTE THIS CHAPTER : Waaay to many ahah but yeah here is some ( i love to share the music that i like) _

_Depeche Mode : A pain that i'm used too, Dream on._

_Billie Eillish : No time to die, bad guy, ocean eyes, You should see me in a crown (witch is funny cause of the Moriarty quote "Honey you should see me in a crown")_

_Lana del rey : the greatest_

**Chapter: 4 Drowning **

The next few days went fine, with no sign from Moriarty, however that did not stopped me from stressing out. I did not felt safe, as if I was being watched, which was probably true.

It was obvious that in any moment now, Moriarty would realise that I was not helping him at all. And all I could do was waiting for him, with no way of warning anyone.

Everytime I was walking alone, going home from work, I couldn't help but fear that he would come again to get me, to hurt me, every noise I heard, every footstep, would make my heart beat faster.

That night, as I was going home, I stopped in the middle of the stairs of my building because I heard a sound. I paused there until I realised it was music, not any music, my cd which I had left inside my stereo. I looked up to see that my door was partially open. I stayed there for a minute. Should I just turn around and leave? Could it be that easy? No I would probably be shot immediatly. The snipers hired by Moriarty were probably there, watching me.

So I gathered all of my strenght and went inside. The sound of «Don't Stop me now» by Queen was resonating in the room. He sure loved his dramatic entrance.

«Hello there, that's such a nice place you got there, humm can't say that this is my first visit though». He sais lazily. There he was, sitting on my blue armchair drinking a cup of tea, looking comfortable, as if it had been his own flat.

«We have the same tastes in music, how sweet !». I did not respond

«Want to join me? The tea is ready » He asked nonchalantly. Yes, sure like I had the choice... I sat on the chair in front of him.

«Come on drink with me, don't be rude, Liz» I did as I was told and took the cup in front of me to take a sip. I prevented myself from making a face, I hated tea. The situation was not confortable but from the outside i had to say it must have been a rather funny scene, me drinking tea with the most feared criminal masterind -who was supposed to be dead- with Queen playing in the background.

«So have you done your homework?» I felt my blood freeze at his question, that was it, it was over.

«I couldn't record anything» I mumbled, trying to not show any fear. He smiled at me, revealing his perfect white teeth.

«And why that?»

«Sherlock never comes at the cabinet, they never work or talk about their cases there»

«And you never go there? To Baker Street ?

«No I've only been there once».

Loosing his smile, he looked into my eyes, I could feel his rage increasing. The song was over and the next track «Another one bites the dust» went on. Annoyed, Moriarty took the remote and shut the music off.

I decided to just tell the truth, there was no way I could achieve my mission, I just had to admit it, I was not sherlock, I was not a spy, I was just a secretary. I just couldn't give him what he wanted.

I took a deep breath, stood up from my chair and looked at him in the eyes trying to be as sincere as possible.

«I have to tell you, I'm no one, I'm not friend with Sherlock and I'm not friend with John. No one knows me, they don't tell anything important to me, I will never be able to give you what you want» I stayed there waiting for him to answer back, all my body shaking with fear.

He left his seat and walked towards me, starring at the floor. Once in front of me he said in a very soft and calm voice.

«So you are really_ useless..._ I have to say I'm really disapointed » He finally looked at me, deep in the eyes. He raised his hand and I really thought he was going to beat me, but instead, he gently stroked my cheek. I paused, gazing at him, scared as hell, just waiting for the moment, the moment he would lose his temper and beat me, just like a fews days ago.

«So ordinary, so stupid, so _small» _I broke our eye contact, looking down.

«I'm sorry, I just think this is not going anywhere»

«No no no no no no don't say that» He broke the space left between us and put both of his hands on my shoulders. His face was so close to mine that I could feel his breath and smell his perfume. I found myself blushing, my heart beating faster, as I was drowning into the blackness of his eyes who contrasted perfectly with his pale skin. In the horror of the situation, I realised that I actually found him quite attractive. Like a beautiful nightmare. the tension was so thick now that I could't breathe properly

«I'm just not ready to stop playing with you. Trust me, you will please me,we will find another way_» _We stared deeply at each other for a while until he took a step back. His eyes suddenly lit up.

«Help me to show him»

«To show him what?» I frowned, puzzled.

«That I'm ALIVE! That I fooled him, that I will CRUSH him! Can you imagine his face? Ohhh you will be so perfect... So invisible even _him_ will not see it coming» He came back closer to me.

«At first I just wanted you to watch him for me, but you know what? I call it off.»

He put back his hands on my shoulders and when his mouth was close enough to my ears, he whispered :

«See, it's just so fun to _control _you, i just want the game to never end» I felt myself shivering. He turned around and took back his cup of tea.

«But why Sherlock ? Why always him?» I asked

«You ask a lot of questions, you're so curious...He's on my way obvioulsy, and it's just soooo fun to play with someone as smart as me. Do you know how boring it is to be that smart ? Everyone is so _slow_, i'm just so bored.».

He looked down and in that moment I was sure I saw something in his eyes, it was sadness. And I felt bad for him. I felt bad for someone who blackmailed me, someone who beated me just a few days ago.

«I guess I can only imagine» I answered and shrugged.

«And what is your plan to show him that you are alive ? Can't you just do the same thing than last time when you had shown your face on every screen?»

«Careful there, you are a little bit insolent. Well, I don't really mind people being insolent, as long as they are on my side» he winked at me.

«But yeah I can't do the same surprise twice. People would be so disappointed, this time I'm gonna use you, you are going to be my little messenger »he sound so exited, his eyes burning from the joy.

«What do I have to do? What do you mean when you say messenger ? Wat do I have to do?

«Shhh... you will have your first task in the morning, don't be impatient.» he smiled and bent to kiss my cheek. He then grabbed my necklace.

«Well,I hope you will not disapoint me this time or John might finnish just like your poor mommy and daddy!» the flash of compassion that I felt for him earlier was now long gone. I starred at him, shaking from the rage, clenchings my fist. Of course he knew, he knows everything. I suddenly felt the urge of hurting him, but I stayed there, knowing that it will be pointless and even stupid to do anything.

«Anyways I'm going now, byyye sweety» And he left me there, still enraged.

I went straight to the bathroom to take a bath. I sat there for a long moment, while my tears were falling in the water, repeating in my head the same question : how all of this is going to end? Was there a way to tell Sherlock without putting John in danger? What Moriarty is going to make me do this time?

I will do anything to protect John, all of this for the love that I had for a married man, all this freaking mess for him. I felt so stupid. The minute I had met John I had fallen for him like a stupid high school girl.

Of course I had seen the ring, of course I had tried to forget, trying to convince myself that it will pass but it didn't. It just kept growing over the years until he became the only source of light in my life, the only thing that bring me joy, but also I see him with Mary and his daughter. I feel like an horrible person.

And what if all of this was just a trick? What if we all die anyway?

The next day when I opened my door to go to work, I almost put my foot on something. I stopped myself glancing at the floor, there was a piece of paper on my carpet, a black enveloppe, starring at it. Then I finaly took it, there was no adress just the number «1» was written in a golden color. That must be it, the first task. I sighted loudly and opened it and read what was inside.

«Dear Liz,

There is a small gift in your mail box.

You will not open it.

You will just put it on Watson's bag.

See you soon.

PS:Don't disapoint me»

I search in my purse for my mail box keys and went to open it, indeed inside there was a small box, as small as a cigarette packet. I took it and put it inside my purse and took a long breath before I head outside. What the fuck was his plan?

I start walking in the direction of the subway, feeling miserable. Getting tired of his game already. What a twisted mind of his. I knew he was bad, but the talk of yesterday gave me the «chance» to really see it.

When I arrived at work, I saw John making himself a cup of tea, like every morning. I felt a twist in my stomach, seing his warm smile, knowing that I had to betray him. I shake my head, I have to do it, to protect him.

«Oh hi! Liz how are you?»He asked

«Great and you?»

«Yeah fine , want some tea?»

«No thanks» I start starring at his bag who were in his desk.

«Are you sure that you are alwright ? I don't know, you seemed always a bit off» he asked.

«No I swear, I'm fine» I turn around in attention to go to my desk but he took my hand in his, looking really conscerned. I felt my all body electrised, i was blushing and my heart missed a beat. Damn John, does he have to touched me?

«I see it, you look tired, sad, like really Liz, if you don't know where to ask for help, where to talk about these thing, come ask me, you been working here for a long time now, and i'm a doctor, i can help you»

Come on John you need to stop act like this, i'm dying here. His fucking blue eyes, his fucking smile, his fucking kindness. that's not helping.

«Yeah maybe I could use more hours of sleep, but no i'm not depressed John I can assure you»I stare at him trying to look convincing. He stared back a few second. I did not seemed to let go I continued

«Sleep, really its all I need» he finaly let go of my hand.

«I could give you a few days off if...»

«Nooo there's not need, but I really appreciate it, John that's so kind of you» I said sincerely.

«Okay then, but remember that you know where to ask»

«Yes, thank you John» I was really grateful and that just make the situation even harder.

I finally diriged myself to my desk, sighted loudly as I let myself sit on my chair. I watched John went into his office, leaving me there waiting for the first patient. He came back a few moment later to go use the bathroom, I watched him walked toward the bathroom.

«Too much tea aah» He said

I looked inside the opened door of his office, his bag was there on his desk. Now, I have to do it now. I stood up quickly, ran to his office, trying to be as silent as possible and I stuffted the little box in his bag, I suddenly heard a door opening, I ran back to my desk, and saw that it was just the first patient showing up.

«Hello Mrs Hill, Dr Watson will see you now» I said while trying to catch my breath

«Thank you Liz»

The rest of the day went fine, once home I layed down on my bed wondering if John has already seen the box. What was inside? Who was it for? I fall alseep like this, lost in my dark thought, Moriarty hanting my mind and dreams.


	5. Chapter 5 nightmare

**Bonjour**, voici le chapitre 5! je voudrais remercier ma très bonne amie Mary. qui es aussi présente sur le site, pour m'avoir relu et donnez de précieux conseils depuis le début de cette fanfiction. Et bien sur, n'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un oeil sur son travail!

**Hi here !** is the chapter 5! i just wanted to give a special thanks to my really good friends Mary. who corrected me and give precious advice since the beggining of this fanfiction. and off course don't forget to chek out her story!

** Music** : The XX the full album XX / Cigarettes After Sex The entire album CAS / Iron and Wine Cigar and smoke

Chapitre 5 Nightmares

I woke up the next day in tears, suffocating, sweat running down my back, another nightmare, like almost every night, the same one. I sat on my bed, trying to catch my breath, hands on my beating heart, shaking, I looked at my phone, 5h00. I laid down back on my bed, taking a slow and deep breath, trying to calm myself was over, I was awake.

Today was my day off, I wondered if there was still a task to accomplish since I had not to go to the office that day. I took a long deep sight. There was no point of trying to go back to sleep now, I was too afraid of having the same nightmare anyway.

I got up and went to my kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee. I then decided to drink it on my small balcony, sitting there, at the small table, watching the sunrise, warming myself up in my blanket. The street was empty, everyone was still alseep, it was incredibly quiet, in that moment I felt like I was completely alone. I felt like everything else did not matter, there was no more Moriarty, no more task, no more danger, just this precious moment. So I stayed like this. Enjoying every minute of calm, until people went out of their home, filling the empty street.

I stood up, stretching my whole body, yawning, feeling tired. I returned in my living room. I turned on my stereo, my CD of Queen was still inside, my heart skipped a beat, remembering the last time I heard that song, with _him_. I glanced at my door. I probably should go take a look. Even if I'd rather ignore it. I turned off the music and opened my front door. Looking down at my carpet, a sight of relief, nothing. At least for now.

I went to my couch and sat on it. What now ? I was not allowed oustide, only for work. Sebastian said that they would provide my groceries. So I guessed i was just stuck here. Alone, like usual. I stayed there, feeling numb, staring at the TV. I let my mind wander, trying to keep my eyes open, didn't want to fall asleep, I was too scared of having the nightmare.

How was I supposed to keep myself busy if I couldn't go out? I was usually used to stay at home, but with the situation I just felt the urge to go out, run outside, scream. I was tired of just being there, unable to figth back, tired of being _his _victim, _his_ puppet. I wished I was someone else, someone smart, strong. Someone who would be able to save John.

The ringbell of my door pulled me out of my thoughts, well this was new to me, nobody ever visited me. I got up, intrigued. When I opened the door I almost let out a scream of surprise.

«Hi, how are you? Tell me who made you put that bug into John's bag?» Sherlock asked right away with his deep voice. He looked really serious. I calmed myself down, trying to keep a cool mind.

«I have no idea what you are talking about» I tried to look convincing but who was I fooling? Certainly not the great Sherlock Holmes.

«Please do not waste my time» he took a minute to study me.

«It's you who did it, it can only be you. But you don't look …»

«What?» I frowned.

«Look at you. Your clothes, your job, your lifestyle, no ...» He stopped to look at me more carefuly, suddenly his eyes lit up.

«This is blackmail»

I took a minute to think, staring at the floor. I had absolutely no idea how to tell him. He had to leave right now, Moriarty must know that he was here, this place was probably full of mics, He would probably think that I had called him, that I was about to tell him everything.

«Sherlock you don't understand, you have to leave._ Now_» I was begging him while trying to hold my tears back.

«Just tell me what it is, I will help you» I stood up, thinking about my options, if I told him anything, John would be in danger, but this is Sherlock Holmes, maybe he could save him. Also, John was probably with Mary right now, who also used to be a spy. John could be saved. What else could I do ? Sherlock would never give up on this one, he would never leave this place without information. I felt like I had no other choice, it seemed to be the only one. I took a deep breath and started to speak, trying to be as quick and clear as possible.

«It's him Sherlock, He is back, Mor...» And then, I felt a terrible pain in my shoulder. Blood. I have been shot. I have said too much. I fell on my back, my mind getting blurred. I felt Sherlock 's hands on me, trying to apply pressure. I tried to catch my breath back.

«Sherlock just go, he is going to kill John. Please go and save him, please don't let him, I'm so...sorry I failed» I managed to say.

«It's fine, you will be fine, it just went through you, it's out. He didn't want to kill you, It's a punishement. I 'm calling 911, just hold on»

«Just go...Protect John please... Now, I'l wait for help here» I asked desperately, tring to ignore the pain, shaking. He checked the time on his phone.

«Fine, the ambulance will be there in 4 minutes now» He then left right away, relieved, hoping that they will arrive in time.

I'm finally there, walking in the front garden, I stopped myself to smell the flowers. Mom loved flowers. I noticed that this was a new variety. She must have added them after my last visit just a few days ago. I took a minute to admire the new white roses. Smilling. I finally went to the front door, thrilled by the evening I was going to have, dinner in the garden. Maybe some piano and singing, laugh at dad's bad jokes. Pet the dog, smell the perfume of mom while I hugged her.

I let myself in, it was unbelievebly silent. I frowned, feeling strange, Something was not normal. The more I stayed there, the more I realised that something terrible had happened there. My eyes got caught by a red spot on the door who led to the dining room_. Blood._ My heart stopped, whose blood was it ? My body moved without me realising it. Mechanically, step after step I arrived at the door. I felt my blood freeze at the horrible scene I had in front of me.

The lifeless body who laid there, on the floor, could not be my parents'. This just can not be real. I fell, my knee now full of their blood, my tears silently falling on the floor. I grabbed my mother's hand.

I screamed, desperately, maybe if I would scream loud enough I could wake up from this nightmare, because this could only be one.

I woke up from the nightmare, again. My vision was blurry. I didn't know where I was. At the hospital ? I began to slowly remember the event of the previous day. What about John? Did Sherlock arrive soon enough? I tried to take a look around, for all I could see this is not looking like a hospital. Just a regular room, there was something familiar about this place, I couldn't quite tell what it was. I looked at my shoulder, it was wrapped in a bandage.

It still felt a little sore.

I tried to sit but I did not move a finger, my body did not respond. No matter how hard I tried, I stayed perfectly still. I felt the fear growing, I know exaclty where I was. At that very moment I realised that I heard footstep slowly approaching the room. The door opened. He let himself in, I could't see who it was, but I didn't need to, I knew.

I felt him sitting on the bed, letting out a sigh. He stayed there for a while. Slowly, he turned to me, he had absolutely no expression on his face, I didn't know what to expect, for all I knew he could just finish me right now. He slowly approached his hand to my face and started to caress my cheek, his cold hand made me shiver, his big and dark brown eyes were starring at me.

«That flesh, so tender, so fragile, and yet, _you _managed to destroy everything» He said in a low voice. «I didn't pay attention before, because I don't care about people, but you have this _anger _in you» He suddenly grabbed my hand.

«Because of you now, the surprise has failed, poor Sherlock» He said calmy.

«What about John? Did you kill him?» I was probably going to be dead soon, so I thought I could take my chance and ask. He let go of my hand, he genuinely looked surprised.

«Oh! Bold!» He slowly approached his face to mine, deeply starring .

«Don't you know that caring is not an advantage?» He whispered. He put both his hands on my cheeks and smiled.

«They are all dead now, Liz, thanks to you!» He declared in a sing song voice, his eyes shining with excitement.

My heart skipped a beat, my throat went dry, I felt a heat growing inside of me. The anger. I wanted to hurt him, badly, everywere I could. I wanted to beat every part of his body. I tried to lift an arm, but my body still did not respond. So instead I glowered at him, and spat on his face with all of my strength. He smiled even brighter. He laughted and took a tissue from the pocket of his expensive costume.

«My little Liz, you are so delightful, I'm going to love getting to know you» he said while cleaning his face. He stood up, his hands in his pocket, smiled and said :

«I hope you like your new room, because you will never leave»

**_To be continued_**

As always I Would really appreciate your feedback!


	6. Chapter 6 Above water

**Hello there! here is the chapter 6 ! **

_Music inspiration_ : depeche mode/policy of truth,in your room, a question of time, Billy Eillish/Bellyache, I wish you were gay, Bad guy.

Merci a Mary J Anna pour ces conseils, elle qui me supporte depuis si longtemps, ces écrits sont tellement bon, jétais en larme quand j'ai lu son dernier chapitre (le nom de sa fiction c'est "C'est ton nom que je craint" Drarry), je vous le recommanderais jamais asser! Si tu passe par la Mary JE T'AIME ET TU ES MERVEILLEUSE.

**Chapter 6 Above water**

Enjoy

I spent the next 2 days on this bed, lost in a empty mind, feeling nothing. I could't even tell if I was still alive. No pain, no sadness. Like my whole body and mind had just shut down.

So I stayed there, not moving. Sometimes I could vaguely hear someone enter the room and leave food on the bedside table. But I never even glanced at it.

One day, someone came in. But it was not for food.

«Hum are you awake?» I recognised the deep voice of Sebastian.

«Yes» Because I have not said a word for so long that my voice was broken. I managed to sit down, not without difficuly, I could barely feel my body.

«I'm going to change your bandage, do you mind?» I Looked at him, surprised. Why did he even bother himself to ask?

I shrugged my shoulder, I really coudln't care less. He started by taking of the old one, he then took some sterile compress with alcohol to clean up my wound. He finished by putting a brand new pad. Once done he sat on a chair beside the bed and looked at me with a weird expression.

«You should eat» He said. I lift my shoulder again.

«Trust me, this is not a good idea, I know you are hurt, I know that right now nothing matters to you, but you should listen» He stood up, walked to the bed, and once there, he knelt down to face me. He looked tired, with dark rings under his eyes.

«You have to know, he will not let you leave this way, if you don't eat, he will find a way to make you do it».

«What makes you think that?» I asked. His blue eyes went dark, he looked down and ran, a hand in his hair.

«Let's just say I'm very well placed to know it» I suddenly felt intrigued.

«Is it okay if i ask how you met him?» I asked.

«Jim does not just meet people, He _chooses_ them.»

«You're calling him Jim?» I noticed.

« Yes. Well, that is his name ».

« Yes, but I did not think that you were...friends» Sebastian burst into laughter.

«Jim doesn't have _friends,_ you are funny» He smiled then stood up,

«I have to go now, I'm sorry I can't stay too long...He won't like it »

«Why?»

«Look, i'm just trying to make things easier for you, just listen to my advice and things will just go... smoothier» He said, ignoring my question. He took a last look at me before he left the room. I layed down back on my bed, I couldn't care less about his advice, I was just so tired of having to do everything I was told.

In my blurred mind, I began wondering about Sebastian, does he stay here on his own free will? If so, has it always been like this? What kind of relationship does he have with Moriarty? What about me? What as I really doing here ? Not that it really mattered to me, I just wanted to disapear.

Everyone was gone now, and this was all my fault. What I had left ? Nothing but guilt, nothing but emptiness.

I was not sure how long I stayed like this, on the bed. Hours? Days? But something put me out of my thoughts. I opened my eyes.

«Why don't you listen to me?» Sebastian asked. «I was away for a task, I could't come earlier to check on you, here is some food» My vision was fuzzy. I felt out of energy. I tried to focus on him, and sat down. Even staying sit was hard, my head was spinning and I felt nauseous. Sebastian put a new plate on the besidetable.

«Why would I bother to keep going? I have nothing, no one» I managed to answer.

«You still have yourself, isn't it enough?»

«If you had no one, would you rather keep going anyway?» I asked.

«I'm a sniper who works for the most feared criminal mastermind of the world, that's not really a job that allows me to have friends» I felt stupid, I don't know anything about him. Of course, because of what he did, he must have been alone.

«Do you really wanna give up? Aren't you curious about why you are really here?» He suddenly asked.

«I really could't care less about HIS BLOODY PLAN!» I shouted,louder than I thought. Sebastian stayed perfectly calm, he let out a sigh and slowly walked to the chair by the bed to sit down.

«I understand. I do, but you have to trust me, this is not going to be death who is going to come for you if you don't cooperate». He declared calmy, while fixing me.

«And what is going to come?» I asked

«_Him._ He will get into your mind, and he will _destroy _it»

As I could hear the words of sebastian, I felt a chill going down my spine. What did this mean? Moriarty will soon realise that I didn't «cooperate» and I will pay for it, I definitely didn't want to find out _how. _

«Fine!» I took the brand new trail and start eating it.

« That's the right thing to do» Sebastian said.

«Well I suppose» I frowned.

«I don't interact with many people, I'm sorry if I'm being rude»

I smiled at him, amused. I realised that I hadn't smiled in ages.

«Are you serious? Considereing the context, I think you are a pretty nice guy »

« Well I'm not» his eyes went dark again, just like a few days ago «But I'm sorry that you are here»

«Well, this is not your fault, is it? Don't torture yourself» He smiled «Do you know why I'm here ? »

« No, he is very secret about that, usually he would tell me everything, but not this time»

«You are very chatty. Why do you stay with me? Why do you help me?» He smiled again, but differently, a sad smile.

«You remind me of someone...» He got up and added «I have to go. He won't like it if I stay too long»

«Okay» I said, When he arrived at the door I felt something I have not felt in ages. It was grace.

«Sebastian?» He looked at me, puzzled «Thank you»

«Hum your welcome» he answered with a confused look on his face who made me smile. It was conforting to see him like this. _Lost_.

After that meal, I felt strong enough to stand up, I decided to go take a bath. As I immerged myself inside the hot water, hoping that it will relax my muscles, my whole felt numb for having stayed still for so long. I tried not to think, tried to forget everything.

I must have fallen alseep, something woke me up, the feeling of a cold hand on my cheek, my eyes got wide open and I let out a gasp of surprise. At the sight of him, kneeled beside me, I immediatly sat up, briging my knee up to my chest, trying to hide every piece of my naked self.

«Hi! How are you today?» he asked this as if the situation was perfectly normal .

I look at him speechless, my face burning from embarassement.

«Oh come on, there is no reason to be shy it's just a body» he glanced down at it, biting his lips, a kinky expression on his face «A very _sexy _one».He added. I gave him an angry look.

«Fine!» he got up and took a large white towel out of the furniture. He smiled playfully and put a hand in front of his eyes before handing me the soft material

«Go ahead, you can get up I won't look» He said still smiling.

I got out of the bathtub, took the towel before wrapping myself in it. Still blushing hard.

«You should get dressed, dinner is about to be ready.» He said, his hands in his pockets .

«I already ate» I frowned.

«Well, you can come with me»

«And what makes you think that I want to?»

«Oh darling» He whispered with a half smile, «I don't think you have the choice»

The words of Sebastian were echoing in my head. «He will _destroy _it_»_

«Fine» I capitulated, he then left the room.

Once back in the bedroom, I took a look at the clothes I was previously wearing, they were dirty. I had nothing else to wear, my eyes got caught by the huge wardrobe in the room, and while I was opening it, I realised that it was actually full of clothes. I sighted loudly. Going there was the last thing I wanted to do. My only desire was to go back to bed and sleep. It seemed to be the only way to forget. Well at least when I don't have nightmares.

I took one piece of clothe, a straight black dress. It seemed expensive, that did not surprise me, Moriarty was someone attached to apparence, always good looking. I put it back, I didn't want to wear something so... _revealing._

I decided to put some pants instead, with a blazer. All black. Discret, as if the clothes would make me invisible.

I took a deep long breath and headed out.

_to be contunied _

_would really love your feedback!_


End file.
